conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Sufangoli
Sufangoli is the most widely spoken of the languages in the Sufen-Espric group of the Valknis Language Family. It is the official language of Asigoste, Svengan, and Gallifross Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Aa a or ɑ Bb- b Cc- ɕ Dd- d Ee- e (at the end of words) and ɛ in the middle. There are more spelling rules which I will get in to. Ff- f Gg- g and sometimes j if I feel like it. Hh- h Ii- i Jj j Kk- k Ll- l Mm- m Nn- n Oo- o or ʊ Pp- p Qq- xʷ Rr- r or ɾ Ss- s Tt- t Uu- u or ʉ Vv- v Xx- x and sometimes w Yy- ɪ Èè- ə Öö- œ or ø Zz- ʑ Syntax Typically SVO. If the words are undeclined, SVO is the only acceptable word order. Vellè max tolfit. Vella max tolfitö. Vella tolfitö max. Tolfitö max vella. Max vella tolfitö. (Translation: I eat the apple) Vella is the nominative form of vellè (I), and tolfitö is the accusative form of tolfit (apple). Vellö max tolfita. (Translation: The apple eats me) We reversed a and ö and this is the result. Verb Forms There are typically 3 conjugations of verbs. -ax, -ix, and -x verbs. Vocabulary Suffixes for nouns and pronouns a or na (emphasizes the nominativeness of a noun. Sometimes acts like a definate article or even, the verb to be) ö or nö (accusative marker, but not required to create an accusative) i or ni (dative marker, required to create datives) ü or sxu (inessive form) Pronouns vellè- first person vey- first person, casual, shortened dü- second person do- second person, casual cele- third person (he or she) jaè- third person (he, she, it) aè is pronounced as ɔ des- this, these dom- that, those dala- that over there, those over there et- it To create other forms of pronouns, apply the suffixes. Nouns ceva- table wynn or vhynn- forest dana- computer fey- cat kol- dog nasu- horse fenn- friend tolfit- apple klav- love qölja- land somma- water visot- tree klufa- bird knea- fox gjul- owl efta- wind stalja- voice hilja- light senstom- game sen- thing votrid- town skoltigard- capital gars- city savoj- sky glemma- memory malem- letter allem- word fütor- heat vesta- winter skila- spring domma- summer qöliv- fall damet- night jyvel- day bettre- dam asomol- sven- north hilka- south seelig- east skori- west talav- book sorj- arm delj- leg blira- fjord klevra- mountain sygot- hyena di- lake gleefon- wall bator- year cugo- century ifraèn- colony grioqelv- revolution frolt- man ginna- woman foltaj- boy ginnaj- girl reseglid- brain nekedra- fighter behön -philosopher siolif- doctor siol- health kuvif- author belgarif- hero belgaxani- bravery meny- newspaper Numbers se- zero om- one lu- two ti- three ha- four ge- five ju- six zaj- seven ne- eight ka- nine omse- ten omom- eleven and so on Verbs Most if not all verbs end in -x in their standard form. max- to eat cux- to like etix- to arrange, to do bix- to be at (a location) abix- to go döx- to die dux- to give javyx- to hate suvex- to sleep zenx- to know x is silent! eelux- to agree kaltex- to build qeltax- to harm, to attack Adjectives and Adverbs cuttèy- good vheket- pretty döltgrèy- dead vhalt- very glivèy- clever Suffixes for adjectives -t Adjectives Comparative Suffix: am Superlative Suffix: agre Example: Vheket (Pretty) Vheketam (Prettier) Vheketagre (Prettiest) -èy Adjectives Comparative Suffix: va Superlative Suffix: grie èy turns into e when in the middle of a word. Example: Cuttèy (Good) Cutteva (Better) Cuttegrie (Best) Example Sentences Vey duste veyo fenni nasunö. Jaè javyste domèy nasu ou jaè qeltast nasunö, ou et döste. Category:Languages